


Молчун

by Lenuchka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Бейз мало говорит, Чиррута это не устраивает.





	Молчун

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233612) by [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela). 



Бейз — тихий человек, говорит, только когда ему есть что сказать. И он нечасто считает, что ситуации того стоят. Большую часть эмоций передают испепеляющие взгляды, если же их недостаточно — ворчание. Это ставит в тупик Чиррута, который владеет словом так же виртуозно, как и своим посохом. Но он принимает это в Бейзе, потому что тот идеален таким, какой есть. Чиррут ничего не стал бы менять в этом невыносимом, стоическом человеке-горе, в которого он влюбился.

Кроме…

Он поднял голову. Бейз хотел зажечь свечу. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, но Бейз говорил, что ему нравится видеть Чиррута, когда они делают это.

— Неужели ты умрешь, если издашь хоть звук?

Мускулы живота Бейза напряглись, когда он поднял голову. Он коснулся лица Чиррута теплой рукой, поглаживая большим пальцем его скулу, и тот прижался к ней, но не позволил себя отвлечь.

— Я серьезно, Бейз. Я хочу знать, что ты наслаждаешься происходящим.

Грудь Бейза завибрировала от смеха, и Чиррут нахмурился. Но Бейз приподнялся, задевая членом лицо Чиррута, который склонился над его бедрами.

— Я думал, что ты в курсе, — сказал Бейз.

— Я не могу тебя _увидеть_ , — заметил Чиррут. — Ты должен дать мне больше информации.

Бейз вздохнул и откинулся обратно на постель, уложив голову на подушку.

— Что, если кто-то услышит?

— Тогда они узнают, что ты прекрасно проводишь время, а я тебе в этом помогаю, — ответил Чиррут. Он потерся щекой о мягкую внутреннюю сторону бедра Бейза и улыбнулся, когда тот вздрогнул от прикосновения. Но больше не двигался, пока Бейз не подался слегка навстречу, признавая поражение.

Только тогда он снова вобрал в рот головку члена. Бейз напрягся и заглушил все звуки ладонью. Чиррут отстранился и приподнял брови.

— Прости, — придушенно выдавил Бейз. — Привычка. — Когда Чиррут снова замер, Бейз вздохнул. — Ну, пожалуйста?  
— Пожалуйста что?

Бейз снова напрягся.

— Пожалуйста… отсоси мне?

Чиррут одобрительно хмыкнул и склонился обратно. Бейз застонал, дернув бедрами, когда Чиррут снова обхватил его губами.

— Ты так красив, — прохрипел Бейз. — Рот заполнен — _ах_ , да, вот так, _пожалуйста_. — Он потянул Чиррута вверх. Они перекатывались, пока Чиррут не оказался на спине, а Бейз у него между бедер.

Чиррут восхищенно подумал, что создал монстра, когда Бейз, зарычав, напал на его грудь и шею губами и языком.

— Знаешь, что ты делаешь со мной? — зашипел Бейз, прикусывая ключицу Чиррута, заставив его дернуться. — Я схожу с ума от желания, глядя на тебя, зная, что ты мой. Иногда я не могу этим _надышаться_.

Чиррут обнял ногами бедра Бейза, притягивая его ближе и обхватывая их члены одной рукой.

Бейз с хриплым стоном толкнулся в кулак Чиррута, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею. Они задвигались в унисон.

— Не останавливайся, — прошептал Чиррут. — Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?

— Хочу… хочу тебя трахнуть, — Бейз снова застонал, толкаясь сильнее. — Раскрыть тебя, придавить собой, заполнить, пока ты не попросишь дать тебе кончить. Собираюсь взять тебя, пометить, заявить на тебя права… — Его дыхание согревало горло Чиррута, тяжелые волосы лезли в рот и нос. Он — все, что Чиррут ощущал, чувствовал, и этого было слишком много. Чиррут выгнулся, кончая. Между их животами стало горячо и влажно. Бейз сдавленно вскрикнул и наконец упал на Чиррута живым тяжелым одеялом.

Какое-то время они лежали неподвижно, а затем Бейз скатился с Чиррута и лег рядом с ним на спину. Чиррут слышал его рваное, тяжелое дыхание. Он повернулся на бок и положил руку на медленно поднимающийся живот Бейза. 

— Мы определенно повторим, — удовлетворенно сказал он.

Бейз ткнул его под ребра, заставляя вскрикнуть.

— Злорадство тебе не идет.


End file.
